Día de San velentin!
by Asuka Karura Pavito
Summary: A poco dias del dia de san valentin algo muy intrigante sucede entre los gemelos y mas se complican las cosas con la llegada de cierta chica HIKAXKAO YAOI


**Asuka: Bienvenidos sean a una de mis nuevas creaciones. Hoy tenemos a tres invitados especiales que nos acompañaran el dia de hoy. **

**El primero es… mi dios, mi rey, mi amor mi vida mi… x3 jeje nnU bueno el es Kouji Minamoto de la serie Digimon Frontier**

_se oyen los aplausos y una que otra propuesta de matrimonio_

**Asuka: ¡Aléjense de el, se puede ver pero no tocar!**

**Kouji: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¬¬**

**Asuka: Creo que fui muy clara en tu presentación ¿no? nn**

**Kouji: si ya se pero yo…**

**Asuka: Muy bien ahora pasemos a nuestros otros dos invitados °¬° ellos son los gemelos incestuosos favoritos de todas, ellos son los gemelos ¡¡HITACHIIN!!**

_se oyen muchos mas aplausos y las fan girls gritando ¡¡LEMONOOOOOOOOOON!! ¡QUEREMOS UN LEMON! Y Asuka apoyando al publico para que gritara más_

**Kaoru: Hikaru… ¿por que estamos aquí?**

**Hikaru: No lo se lo único que recuerdo es que estábamos en el club y luego alguien nos golpeo**

**Kouji: Creo que no soy el único que fue raptado por esta loca ¬¬u**

**Asuka: ¡Te escuche!, ejem… bueno el motivo por el cual los rapte… digo los cite nnU es por mi nuevo Fanfiction sobre ouran high school host club**

**Kouji: ¡¿Y yo que rayos hago aquí?!**

**Asuka: Muy simple… simplemente quería que estuvieras aquí y no con cierta rubia molesta ¬¬**

**Kouji: si querías eso por que no me lo pediste creo que era más fácil eso que interrumpir mi cita con izumi y dejarla medio muerta,… aunque ya me comenzaba aburrir **

**Asuka: bueno fueron dos pájaros de un tiro… además eso le enseñara a no meterse con mi propiedad nn**

**Kouji: ¬¬U **

**Hikaru: ¿y se puede saber por que nos raptaste de esa forma?**

**Kaoru: Aun me duele la cabeza **

_Hikaru abraza a kaoru y acaricia su cabeza_

**Hikaru: ¿que me dices ahora? ¿Ya no te duele?**

**Kaoru: no… gracias hermano**

**Asuka: ¡¡KYAAA!! n0n**

**Hikaru: ¡para de gritar! Lo que quiero saber es ¿como es que te dejaron salir de la escuela?**

**Asuka: pues… kyouya estaba a punto de arrestarme con sus policías pero le explique por que era mi secuestro y me dijo que me los podía llevar pero si le daba el 60 de las ganancias TT-TT**

**Los dos: ¡Maldito seas kyouya-sempai!**

**Asuka: Bueno… pues no hagamos esperar mas al publico y que comience el programa non ¡Comencemos con nuestro primer capitulo!**

**Hikaru: ¿pero que es de… **

**Kaoru: lo que se tratara…?**

**Kouji: con ver la forma en que nos trajo aquí meda miedo verlo **

**Asuka: ¡COOOMENZAMOS! Oooh!!!! Si es verdad nada es mio todo es de Bisco Hatori y yo solo lo utilizo por mis locuras fantasiosas o eroticas x3 y ahora que comienze!! n0n**

Fanfiction: valentines day

Pareja: HikaruXKaoru

Genero: yaoi

Acotaciones: _pensamientos,_ cine mental de tamaki , cambio de escena-dialogo-++++++ flash back+++++

Capitulo uno: la nueva clienta

A pocos días de san Valentín, todas las chicas lo esperaban con ansia.

El día de san Valentín existe en Japón como una oportunidad para las chicas para confesar sus sentimientos al chico que más quieren. Las chicas más nerviosas eran las clientas de nuestros queridos anfitriones, eran tan obvio que ellas querían declararse a uno de su Host favorito.

Pero en un 11 de Febrero cierta chica cambiaria un poco la relación entre dos de nuestros anfitriones.

Host club

-T-tamaki-sama ¿cree que si una chica le regalara un chocolate usted lo aceptaría?

-Es muy dulce de tu parte que preguntes eso, pero preferiría llevarme a esta linda princesa como regalo, con ese bello rostro suyo no podría resistirme.

-o///o Ta-tamaki-sama… yo… yo quería decirle que…

La chica quedo en un colapso total, pero como ella se quedaría así una eternidad mejor pasamos a los gemelos (¡si! ¡¡Los gemelos!!)

-el señor se ve muy animado hoy ¿no hikaru?

-solo se quiere lucir ¬o¬

-No puedo evitar preguntarme si, ¿Tamaki-sama le gustara alguna chica en especial?

-No me interesa-Dijo el gemelo mayor en un tono molesto

-A mi tampoco- Kaoru lo decía en el mismo tono al igual que el de su hermano mirando de reojo aquella escena

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba una clienta- que ¿harán Uds. En el dia de san Valentín?

-Pues… a decir verdad… lo que hemos planeado es algo muy especial en la noche

Hikaru pasa su mano por la mejilla de Kaoru y la levanta para los dos queden cara a cara

-Yo… yo ya no puedo resistir mas deseo que ya sea ese dia no sabes la sorpresa que te tengo…

-Hi-hikaru no… no es correcto decir eso enfrente de ellas- sus mejillas ardían y sus labios de semi rozaban- Pero yo también no aguanto mas ya quiero que llegue el dia

-¡Kaoru!

-Hikaru…

Y por tal escena (que es lo más obvio ¬u¬) dio un gran y enorme

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡SON TAN LINDOS! ///// 

-Creo que hoy están muy animados ¬¬U

Miraba cierta chica castaña a lo lejos

-Si no fuera por que se acerca el dia de san Valentín todo estaría muy normal y aburrido

-_yo creí que todos los días eran así…_

_-_Haruhi

-¿Hai?

-También seria bueno que ayudaras con las clientas no te veo trabajando mucho nn -el rey de las sombras veía a haruhi con una sonrisa fría

-¿eh?... si, si lo haré. _Este chico cada dia me da más miedo ¬¬u_

_-_¡Kyouya- sempai!, nosotros podemos ayudar a Haruhi- se acercaron los gemelos hacia la chica

-¿de que forma?

-mmm… ¿que tal con un cosplay?-preguntaba el mayor de los gemelos y se viene acercando Honey-sempai con su guardián Mori sempai

-¿cosplay para Haru-chan? ¡¡Waaaaaaaaai!! Quiero verla con el cosplay

-ha-afirmaba Mori

-etto… ¿de que sera?- de una forma curiosa y adorable preguntaba el mas pequeño del host

-mmm no lo sabemos pero pensábamos en diferentes animes y videojuegos, pero uno de los candidatos podría ser el traje de pelea de Mai shiranui

-¿de king of fighters?- inmediatamente comprendió lo que su hermano trataba de hacer así que siguió sus pensamientos

- es verdad Haruhi se vería muy bien con el ¿no lo crees haruhi?- Kaoru coloco su mano en la cabeza de haruhi.

-_¿Y eso ayudara con el club?- _se preguntaba la chica castaña

Y a lo lejos se encontraba el rey pero su oído agudo le permitió oír todo y corriendo llego ahí llorando

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MI HIJA! T-T ¡¿Qué CLASE DE COSPLAY ES ESE?! ò.ó

-¿Qué? Es la primera vez que oigo al señor dudar de esa manera, oye kaoru ¿que tal si ayudamos a haruhi a vestirse?

-¡es una excelente idea!

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Cuando los gemelos se dirigían al vestidor con haruhi (cargándola claro) Tamaki fue en su auxilio pero al correr había una cáscara de plátano y como resultado cayo totalmente de cara.

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! ¡Cada dia este tipo nos hace reír aun más!

-¡¡¡HIKARU!!! ¡¡¡KAORU!!! ¡PAR DE…!!!

El king no siguió hablando, ya que los gemelos lo detuvieron posando su mano enfrente de su cara

-¿En verdad no desea ver de cosplay a Haruhi?-Corearon en si lo gemelos

-Si se están con bromas ¡¿Cómo diablos quieren que les diga?!

-Bueno que tal si nos ayuda con el cosplay- dijo muy sonriente Hikaru

-Solamente estábamos jugando nnU- término de completar su frase el gemelo de Hikaru

-¬¬

-pero señor ¿Cuál cree que seria un cosplay adecuado para ella?

-Pues…u//u a decir verdad he tenido muchos para ella

-o.o

-Tama-chan debe tener muchisisismos ¿nee?

-Ha

De pronto el rey saco un baúl de en frente decía "otousan" y de ese baúl saco un vestido muy hermoso color rosa y de pronto algo paso por la cabeza de Tamaki

CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI 

-Sempai… -decía cierta chica castaña con un sonrojo y desviando su mirada del chico rubio-Haruhi te hizo un chocolate especial pero no creo que lo aceptes tal ya tengas a alguien mas

-¿Pero que dices? Si es a ti quien yo te he esperado…

-Sempai…

Fin del cine 

Tamaki aun no responde…

-_Demonios… de nuevo se esta imaginado cosas ¬¬_

-etto… sempai _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan fantasioso?_

-Bien y ¿Cuándo la vestimos? n0n

-¡cuando diga!

-Hikaru te ves muy animado con la idea

-si nn ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno es que yo…

Afuera del salón de música

Detrás de la puerta de la sala de música una chica que nunca se aparecía nunca por ahí, es decir si le gustaban los chicos del Host pero no era tanto su gusto que no le importaba tanto entrar a ese club. Su cabello negro como la misma noche, y sus ojos púrpuras, ninguna persona tenía ese tipo de color de ojos era por eso que la hacia especial y claro que ella nunca en su vida había entrado al club.

-Debo entrar de una buena ves solamente así lo podré ver es la única opción, bien… -inhaló el suficiente aire posible y coloco su mano en la perilla de aquella puerta- ¡aquí voy!

Al empujar la puerta se encontró con lo que todas nos deseamos encontrar tan siquiera una vez en nuestras vidas: ese sonido que la conduciría un momento de felicidad. Todos le dieron la bienvenida y corearon todos "irasshaimasen" 

Jamás creyó que ellos recibían a sus clientas de esa forma pero fue algo agradable.

-¡Bienvenida seas linda princesa! Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Continuara…

**Asuka: ¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaiii!!! Se termino el primer capitulo x3 y díganme ¿que les pareció? nn**

**Hikaru: ¡¡¡¡DIABLOS!!!!**

**Kaoru: ¡¡no puede ser posible!!**

**Kouji: ¡¡Que dios se apiade de mi alma!!**

**Asuka: o.oU**

**Los tres: ¡¿POR QUE FANATICA DEL YAOI?! TToTT**

**Asuka: Pues que esperaban **

**Hikaru: otra cosa que no sea el yaoi TT-TT**

**Kaoru: ¿y por que precisamente de nosotros dos?**

**Asuka: por que ustedes dos tiene la culpa de que me aya gustado el yaoi y si no hicieran tanto sus "escenitas" no lo tomaría tanto en cuenta aunque les tengo que agradecer por que gracias a ustedes me encanta también el lemon °¬°**

**Kouji: ¡que pervertida! ¬¬**

**Asuka: ¡¡SIII!! ¡Y a mucha honra! ¬**

**Kouji: **

**Asuka: No te preocupes de ti no hare nada nn**

**Kouji ¿a no? O.o**

**Asuka: creo que es la primera vez que te encuentras con alguien que no le gusta el twincest entre ustedes dos **

**Kouji: creo que es lo bueno de ti u.u**

**Asuka: ¬¬**

**Hikaru: ¿Tienes un hermano gemelo?**

**Kouji: si**

**Kaoru: pues te salvaste de que esta loca no hiciera nada malo con ustedes **

**Asuka: claro que no haré nada con ellos pero yo con el ¡¡¡SIP!!!**

**Kouji: u.u**

**Asuka: Bueno aprovechando este espacio espero que les aya agradado el primer capitulo del Fanfic. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente y solo diré algo mas**

**¡¡¡¡HITACHIINCEST RULES!!!**


End file.
